Hot Sauce Army
The Hot Sauce Army was founded by Lil Soulja and Hypermext (Later known as Glass) during the middle of 2009. HSA’s firsy appearance came during a small army tournament held by a small army news group at the time. HSA during this time was controlled by Hypermext and Dudex. HSA had only placed 2nd in most of these tournaments due to the recent uprising of Club Penguin Lightning led by PanthersBas. Although losing to the much bigger CPL, HSA was the only army out of all the small tournaments to make it into the Top Ten on Club Penguin Army Central. History The Beginning HSA’s creation all began by an accident, you could say it was destiny. I remember following ACP during their early years (07 and 08), however, I never officially ‘joined’ or attended any of their events until one day. It was during the summer and they were battling the Nachos and IW was there too. It was hectic. There was just a sea of orange, blue and green, but no red. I then met up with 4 other people who also were in red and were foolishly throwing snowballs at the Nachos. These people were called Mati1996, Hypermext54, Lil Soulja and one who I can’t recall. We would call us the Hot Sauce Army, even though we were only 5 people. This was the beginning of our new friendship which would late grow as time went on. Getting Serious I would later forget about HSA for a few days, until one day I logged on and Hypermext54 (Glass) was on aswell. Due to the filters, it was hard to transfer information to each other. Although, we managed and he brought me on a chat. I would later create the first HSA site, which wasn’t a site at all, but a forum which had foolish plans such as “invading IW”. This would later be proved ineffective way of communication. I would check the forum daily, as well as the chat (it wasn’t a xat chat) and Hypermext54 informed me of our new, improved wordpress site and xat chat. We also were able to recruit a few new members such as Sochaser (aka Shady) who would help us greatly in our early days. It was still early in summer and we now had a wordpress site an a xat chat, the two essentials in making an army. Starting off and Drama We now had 3 main leaders, Sochaser, Glass and I. The other founders were inactive and were later removed from power. We began to start learning the ropes of CP Armies. We made a few allies in the Indians and the Pizzas. However, our main objective was recruiting. We recruited day in and day out and once we had a few recruits such as Tiny_Sara and Steelman13, we then started practising tactics with our fellow allies. HSA was growing at a solid rate, however some people were getting power-hungry, such as Sochaser. He began to believe that he was the prime leader even though leadership was shared. He would even treat members without respect at times. Therefore, Glass and I made a decision to strip him from his leadership. It was ultimately a hard decision because he really helped our wheels get rolling and we didn’t want to betray him, but it had to be done. HSA was starting to get noticed by a few other small armies, most significantly the Tacos (not Riffy’s). They were an army that was larger than us and asked us if they wanted to merge. Glass and I agree thinking that this would increase our army by a large margin. We would reach an agreement with the leader and we had 3 leaders once again. However, their leader had other plans and wanted to take HSA for it’s own. He reset our chat and didn’t give the new pass to Glass or I. We had to make a quick move of chats and removed him from the wordpress site. He would later be angered and we never really saw him again. Growing HSA was now growing rapidly, a variety of our old allies wanted to merge with us and we allowed them (The Indians and The Pizzas). This would bring in a couple of recruits, thus making our army larger. We were now starting to get known by various major armies such as IMAF who would become one of our closest allies. HSA was finally getting the attention I believed it deserved. Including from various legends such as Pringy, who would offer us one of his backgrounds and Woton, creator of CPAC who wanted to learn more about us. We would even get tips from other legends such as Trickster, who was made a temporary leader and helped us off our feet. Major Army HSA was now a major army. We clinched into the Top 10 at 6th place. I still remember the feeling I had when I first saw that, I was proud. HSA was an army that practically came out of no where and grabbed the attention of many when we clinched the Top 10. However, we didn’t stop there. We would continue to rise with our closest ally ever, GW. We would always compete spots with each other every week. GW would be on top one week, the next week it would be us. We would later be part of many major wars such as OA vs IW and the destruction of the CP Crew Army. HSA was proving to be a major force and ally to have in these battles. The year was passing by and CPAC was hosting a tournament and awards and HSA was asked to be part of them. We accepted the tournament invitation and we were nominated for two categories “Most Grown Army” and “New Army of the Year”. HSA was matched up with ACP during the first round and sadly, we were defeated. However, the awards results were in and amazingly, HSA won both of the awards it was nominated for, defeating many armies such as GW and Riffy’s Tacos. It was great feeling and I felt that HSA has accomplished so much in such a short time. The Retirement of Dudex219 After a few weeks passed from the date the awards were announced, I began to become bored of CP Armies. I also received an Xbox 360 that year. I began to get ‘addicted’ to it and I began playing online with my friends from real life. Evidently, I would start to come on less and less until I finally made a decision to retire. It was a hard decision to be honest, I felt like I was abandoning the friends I made and I felt as if I was throwing everything I accomplished away. However, it wasn’t possible for HSA to have two part-time leaders (Glass was significantly inactive and I was pretty much the main leader) so I decided to just step down and asked Glass to transfer leadership to somebody else. This would eventually lead to the fall of HSA. The Fall A few days after I had retired (I visited every few days), HSA was dramatically dropping in size. Chat sizes were hitting an all-time low, events and posts were occurring less and less. It was no coincidence that after I retired there was inactivity. HSA would have a quick but dramatic fall. It would be knocked out of the the Top 10, dropping from 4th to nothing at all. It was as if the pace it rose repeated itself, except in the opposite way. This was the Fall of the HSA. Aftermath HSA would later try to be recreated by many people that were affiliated with it such as Panthers Bas, Nascar, etc. However, all the generations failed and were pale in comparison to the first. HSA would later be declared as a ‘dead’ army by CPAC. Interesting Notes As you can see, HSA has an interesting history that many don’t know of. In fact, there were a lot of behind the scenes stuff that occurred between us and our allies. For example: HSA and GW were having discussions of merging with each other. This could’ve made us a Top 3 calibre army but was ultimately cancelled due to leadership disputes and our members (specifically HSA’s) not wanting it. LeadersCategory:Army 1st Generation * Hypermext54/Glass (Founder) * Lil_Soulja (Co Founder) * Mati1964 * Dudex219/Dx * Sochaser * Steelman19 2nd Generation * 381nascar * Panthers Bas * Tiny Sara/Sara Gigy * Texasgirl27 3rd Generation * Chuckisthe2/Zyanid * 4455ashpie/Fallen * Dudex219/Dx (2nd Reign) 4th Generation * Tehnachoz * Dude18643 * Latimer4 * Beast * Wexfief 5th Generation * Dudex219/Dx (3rd reign) * Bearsboy10 * Monster47345 * Jason * Freezie 6th Generation * Rjse1/Zero * 4455ashpie/Fallen ' '(2nd Reign) * Chuckisthe2/Zyanid''' (2nd Reign) * Ryan '''(Current) * Nitrohammer (Current) Category:Armies Category:Armies started in 2009 Category:Armies that are dead